


Дороги

by WTF Agatofandom 2021 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Fanart, Flat style illustration, Gen, RPF, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/WTF%20Agatofandom%202021
Summary: А как бы мне новыми нитками сшить мой немыслимый путь.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Дороги

\- 1 - 

\- 2 - 


End file.
